


Indiana Jo- I mean LWA and the Mask of Doom

by dekarrin



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/dekarrin
Summary: Akko and friends discover a chilling mask in this ludicrous shitpost of a fic.
Kudos: 4





	Indiana Jo- I mean LWA and the Mask of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 20 minutes for a Halloween fanfic contest. It is presented with only slight modifications from the original to make it more readable.

Akko found a mask screaming at her on her way back from class. Naturally she lost her mind at this and jumped about 3 feet in the air, when the mask scuttled away and disappeared down the hall. Diana’s lackeys turned the corner to make fun of her, but Sucy scared them off by dropping mushroom dust on them. “W-why ish za sheilng pulshing?” said one. Before sliding down and staring up in a daze.

Lotte scolded her and the three made their way out. Of course, we don’t need to worry about those evil bitches. I’m sure they’ll be fiiiiiiine. And we can gloss over the ethical implications of drugging people like that.

At any rate, they were fine in the next episode. But we don’t get to know that yet. (and yet, here you are with that knowledge!)

Now away with the self-indulgence and back to the story, because very few people are allowed to go to levels further than this, and I am not one of them. Akko and friends headed to eat food, because what more would you want after seeing such a creepy thing? Should instructors be informed? No, I think not.

Lotte returned to the scene and picked among the hall, attempting to see what was going on. She found a trail of food crumbs and robot parts leading away from the scene, and called her friends to check. After pacing for multiple minutes, Akko exclaimed as her shiny rod began glowing! “Say the words, dumbass” shouted Sucy, quietly. How quietly, you may ask? Well, quiet enough to scare away the wandering fae. Into running away. Rapidly.

“Intellecto, Immortum!” Akko cried. Her tears fell on the rod to pop open an *eighth* gem, which sparkled. A huge shimmer of light blasted from it into a nearby wall, making it explode. All the nearby columns fell over, but the wall itself held… until a column hit it just right, making a hidden door open. It revealed Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka, holding the mask from before. “Aw fuck, we just wanted to have some fun,” Amanda scoffed. “If it weren’t for you pesky witches.”

Suddenly Ursula turned the corner. Upon spotting the eighth light on the rod, her jaw dropped. She pointed at Akko in horror. “NON-WITCH! BURN THE DISBELIEVER!”

Then Akko woke up, because dreams are weird and endings are hard.


End file.
